


Adoption

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Found Family, Gen, spaceship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Vexacus does not spend much time around his own kind. But stumbling upon the wreck of a pair of them, he finds himself in the with his species' obligation of taking in their surviving eggs. Unfortunately, his beloved partner Shimazu is thrown into the strange world of Charadon familial politics and learns rather quickly power and savagery take the place of courtesy and tricks
Relationships: Shimazu/Vexacus (Power Rangers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalwitMystoEggos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalwitMystoEggos/gifts).



> Done with inspiration from GalwitMystoEggos, its all your damn fault thank u very much for making me like these morons!
> 
> Based off an AU where Vexacus and Shimazu escape the Abyss during the Thunder Storm team up.

It felt good to stretch their legs. The ship was roomy enough for two but spending time outside of it was far superior. Vexacus had lived his life in space, but he knew how to appreciate these moments but could survive in the tight confines of his ship. His Shimazu on the other hand, even having now lived with Vexacus on board from some years now had not quite gotten used to the tight spaces.

Shimazu was flat on his back, taking in the warmth from the planet’s blazing sun. This planet was unknown to both of them, but readings showed it as sparsely habited. So at the very least they would not be bothered, free to enjoy the silence. Vexacus inhaled deeply and smelt something acrid, spoiling the fresh air. Something had burnt or was burning not far from them, hidden behind the tree line. They hadn’t seen anything as they flew in but that had been from the opposite direction. 

“Shimazu, my dear, I am going for a walk. I think there might be a wreckage…”

“AH! Spare parts! Maybe treasure!” Shimazu attempted to jump to his feet but stumbled instead. Vexacus caught him. 

“No, you continue enjoying yourself, I will call you if I need you…”

“And take it all for yourself?”

“We live in the same damn ship, I have no reason to hide anything! How long have I known you?!” Vexacus replied, tweaking Shimazu’s ear. Shimazu pouted and sat back down in the tall grass as Vexacus moved down the hill towards the tree line.

He pushed through the heavy bushes, the scent growing stronger. It took some time but Vex pushed into a smaller clearing. He was greeted by a curious site: a ship, similar to his own, but much larger. Vexacus approached cautiously, this crash was older by a day or so at least, the entire front end of the ship was almost obliterated, a rent was torn in the back by the engines. 

He slowly prowled towards the ship’s front, it seemed the easiest entrance. Seeing one of his own kind was rare… his own species could barely stand one another. Clambering into the front of the ship, Vexacus was suddenly startled. The corpse was staring outwards, impaled with shrapnel. The dead Charadon was reaching for something with one hand, the control stick in the other. It was an absolutely massive example of his species, his shark helmet black and heavily spiked, representing a far more aggressive creature than even what Vex’s represented. 

He climbed past the corpse into the rest of cockpit. Vex looked around, most of the ship seemed somewhat intact despite the aggressive damage. Immediately, he began rooting about, looking for anything usable in the ship. Death happened. Death was expected. His kind was a violent species; there was rarely weeping for the dead. 

Vex looked through the main cabinets and glanced at the floor. There was a second chair…a co-pilot’s chair? Vex did not have one in his own ship…he did not need one, even with Shimazu, he did not trust the being with flying his ship, unless absolutely necessary. Immediately, Vex began looking around. There was no blood trail leaving the ship, so whoever was here, still probably was. 

He snarled, looking around. As far as he was concerned, the ship was now his. Vexacus moved further in, smelling for blood. He caught the scent towards the quarters and spotted a trail of blood heading there from the engines. He slammed open the door. He was greeted by another corpse, fallen as if covering an opening in the wall. Vex kneeled to look at her, a female of his species. He went to push her onto her back when the lights in her helmet eyes came alive. 

She shrieked at him, drawing her own jagged scimitar best she could. Vexacus took one step back. The lights were flickering slowly off again in her helmet, the shrieking stopped. 

“Otodus is dead?” she coughed, straightening up. Vexacus could see she was mostly gutted. 

“If you mean the large one in steering…yes. And you are?”

“Lamna,” She managed a wheezing sigh and threw her sword at his feet, followed by a fan of her own and a dagger. Finally she tore off her helmet, a slim red creature. 

“No one else to carry these on…might as well…give them to someone…who will treat them with respect.” She placed the helmet down, “the ship is yours…take Otodus’s gear as well.” Vexacus watched her struggle to sit up. 

“Don’t want to waste away…give me a good death,” Lamna tried to point at the dagger. Vexacus understood. In a quick motion, he slit Lamna’s throat. The female Charadon faded quickly. 

Shame, Vexacus thought to himself, but death was death. It was a shame though; two of his kind working together evidently for a long time was a rare thing, a special thing. A Charadon only gave up their armor to a stranger if their line was done, no heirs. Two dead, no continuation, a shame. Vexacus moved Lamna’s corpse to see what she was covering.

Vexacus opened the cabinet. Further shame. Five eggs rested in the tank behind the doors, but they were not glowing purple and healthy, they were black and dead. He sighed and pulled the tank forward. When the power went the water was no longer filtered, the eggs inhabitants had choked on the lack of oxygen. With morbid curiosity he lifted one of the eggs. As he looked at the dead egg, the remaining four shifted shifted to the side, revealing a dull, purple glow. There were two survivors, some how… 

Vexacus paused. He was not one for charity. But these had survived, the young inside were clearly tough, worthy of a chance, a feat that would be praised by other Charadon…and the rightful owners of the gear at his feet and that in steering. He stood up, away from the tank…but something stopped him once again. These two had earned their chance to survive. 

Additionally, Shimazu had been talking again about his heirs on Earth, about the sons he once had…and he had been talking A LOT about them. Vexacus was certain he had heirs of his own somewhere, but it wasn’t something his kind always kept track of, at least on the father side of things… Vexacus sighed and looked at the tank once more.  
\--

Shimazu jumped as Vexacus pushed past him into their ship with something in his arms. 

“MOVE!” he snapped. Shimazu watched him frantically clear out a cabinet in their sleeping quarters and place something inside. The shark alien scrambled for a power source and a gentle rushing noise was heard from the cabinet. 

“What…Vexy….what is that?” 

Vexacus stood slowly, sighing as the gleam from the tank brightened. 

“Those, those are our new children, Shimazu. I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Wha, what…?” Shimazu looked in the tank at the two eggs, confused. 

“Come along my dear, I have something to show you, and I need help bringing supplies back. I will explain it all.”


	2. Meet the Matriarch

“Oh…oh this is sad, Vex,” Shimazu said, looking at the two Charadon now laid out on the grass side by side, the five dead eggs placed between them. Vexacus shrugged, “not much I could have done, Zu. Lamna was suffering and her mate had gone quickly. There was no saving them.” 

“Still,” Shimazu sighed. 

“We have the two eggs that did survive, we need to find out more about this pair, each Charadon knows their lineage by heart, and potentially find someone who is more willing than us to take them.”

Shimazu looked particularly offended for a moment, “But I don’t want to give them up!” Vexacus raised a hand as if to calm him. 

“I have a lot to teach you about my people, ‘mazu, A LOT. The chances of their families taking them in are few and far between. We will go to my homeworld and speak with my mother. If there is one creature in this galaxy who knows close to everyone it is her. She should be able to tell us something. Don’t look at me like that, I hatched out of an egg once too!” 

Vexacus began digging the ground beside the bodies, “We find the family, they may want to reclaim these bodies, bury them deep so nothing may eat them.” Shimazu quickly realized Vex did not mean to do this work on his own. Soundlessly, Shimazu assisted him. When the work was done, immediately Vexacus climbed back into the broken ship. Shimazu followed looking around, he wasn’t quite sure what Vex could be looking for. 

Ultimately it was supplies, food, and whatever ship logs that weren’t damaged. They could not take it all but Vex was telling him what to grab. His concern seemed mostly for the eggs, Vex said he did not know when they were going to hatch so they needed as much food as possible, young Charadon were notoriously hungry and they were soon to have two.

“They had to be headed somewhere, seven young is basically unheard of. One or two you can raise on a ship but seven?” Vex partially said to himself, partially to Shimazu as he crouched before the tank. Shimazu was busy scrubbing oil and dirt out of his robes. 

“I am serious here, Vex, I know nothing about this. I really don’t know how I am even going to be able to help, how different are they from newborn humans?”

Vex laughed, “Dangerous from hatching, though they do need some guidance since they have no armor and very uncoordinated. You will do FINE, ‘mazu.” The shark alien sat next to Shimazu helping him best he could. Shimazu’s robes were unsuited to the greasy work of ship maintenance. He would need something new sooner rather than later. 

Shimazu was not soft by any stretch of the imagination. It worked well as a façade, Vex knew this. But the time had potentially come for him to drop it, Vex did not look forward to that if it came to pass. He sighed, Shimazu overheard. The former warlord prodded his shoulder. 

“Don’t get along with mother?”

“No, just a lot of…shit we are going to have to deal with. My mother should be the least of your worries.”

“Oh, what is she like?”

“Me, a lot like me. Or better yet I am a lot like her, I should hope she name me after her. Surprisingly, I get along well with Mother. “

“She’s got a bit of annn…”

“Ego, yes but its well-earned. My mother has controlled territory on my species’ homeworld for three decades straight. She is not just resting on her laurels. She’s close to what one MIGHT call royalty for us.” 

“Do we have to warn her we are coming?”

“No, she enjoys surprises. Or least so long as I am the surprise.”  
\--  
Vexalia raised an eyebrow in concern as she watched the finned ship land on her docks. It looked like her son’s…but fairly altered. Anything uncertain as far as she was concerned was a threat. It was how she survived so long and why others sent their pups to her to train them. She swiftly submerged herself and swam beneath the new ship to listen. 

“Is…is is the whole planet this swampy…”

Vexalia heard the voice and watched a yellow booted foot touch the docks before being swiftly pulled back. 

“No…no…let me go first. She has not seen the ship repaired yet. Imagine for her someone she doesn’t know coming out of her son’s ship. She’s probably watching us right now to be quite honest… Mother don’t kill him! He is my partner!”

Vexalia rolled her eyes for the moment. Had she taught him nothing? This all was not very stealthy of him. At least he did not seem to forget all his lessons as he drew his sword and looked around. His new companion was attempting to speak but her son silenced him, mentioning merely, greeting formalities.

Silly pup, she thought to herself, you keep forgetting to look down. She swam beneath the dock to his left side before surging from the water to grab him. He ducked just in time, dragging his companion down to the dock. Vexalia hissed, landing. 

“These are the formalities, Shimazu dear!” Vexacus laughed, holding his partner back. Vexalia did relax and stand. She was curious about this partner, his weapons out, ready to spring.

“Mother!” Vexacus said, extending his arms to her. Vexalia embraced him lightly, looking over his shoulder at the partner.

“Now this is unexpected…what do you need?” She cut straight to the point. 

“Information, and…assistance with a new acquisition.”

“ACQUISITION? Those eggs are more than just an ACQUISITION!” Shimazu pouted loudly. 

“Eggs?” Vexalia said, looking between them, “Vex, my dear pup, where did you find them?”

“Downed ship, they had been buried under their siblings for two days, currently on their own on b…”

“Bring them inside! I understand time of the essence but no telling how long…” she stormed past Vex onto the ship. 

“Mother… in my quarters!” Vexacus ran after her.  
\--  
“You should have told me it was something like this, warned me even. Normally I don’t MIND you showing up but they could have been sick, you did not find at spare filters I saw…oh I am glad you did not stick around to raise children with your mates…”

Vexacus sat in a chair, a hand pressed to his face as his mother carried on. Shimazu looked rapidly between the two. 

“It was an EMERGENCY SITUATION!” Vexacus exclaimed. 

“Yes…well…I understand to an EXTENT!”

“Why the yelling?” Shimazu asked quietly. The two Charadon looked at him.

“Oh this is just normal conversation. What planet are you from, I am guessing conversation being borderline violent isn’t normal for you? My pup has not deigned to tell me much. Everything else I find out through word of mouth.” Vexalia glared over at Vexacus.

“Earth, ma’am…”

“But you aren’t…human…not entirely…I’ve come across a few humans in my time, you’re somewhat off. Please do not take this the wrong way.” Vexalia inspected Shimazu.

“Mother, there will be time enough to introduce…”

She slowly looked over at Vexacus. 

“My son, shows up on my doorstep after oh…five years or so…announces he has a partner, demands information, and brings a pair of eggs that could have been close to death and now HE is going to determine how things go?” Vexalia smiled and looked back at Shimazu, “I don’t think so…but if you will be less anxious, pup.”

Vexalia sighed and dramatically dropped herself into a chair across from them, “What information do you need?” 

Carefully Vexacus placed the collected helmets onto the table.

“The parents…the black one is…”

“Otodus…I trained him,” Vexalia picked up the giant helmet, “he was the best of that year. I know his parents well. Now this red helmet…did not think I would see it…this is one of Nefasta’s.”

Vexacus actually growled at hearing the name. 

“Nefasta?” Shimazu cautiously asked. 

“Cruelty personified…even for one of us. She has kept her brood close to her, turned them into a personal army. We…as a species are not meant to stay long in close proximity to each other. Even as much as a mother loves her pups, there comes a time when they must train elsewhere and then seek their own territories. Nefasta does not allow her pups to leave her side, maybe somewhat on conquest. But they’re half mad creatures in frustration. She had a large clutch, I thought I had seen all of them. She must have had another.”

“Her name was Lamna…”

“Oh yes…this is a new one. And some how…this one got away. Your next step will to talk to Otodus’s parents, they will give you the rest of the information you need. I would say though…do NOT go to Nefasta. Something tells me she won’t let you keep those eggs.” Vexalia picked up the helmet and looked at it closely. The female Charadon looked genuinely sorrowful. She fixed her eyes now again on Shimazu as she placed it back down.

“Now, I can either continue, or you could properly introduce me to your partner,” Vexalia said rising from her chair. 

\--  
Shimazu liked Vexacus’s mother. He liked her quite a bit. He walked arm and arm with her slowly through the open halls of her home, Vexacus just behind them. Shimazu could almost hear his partner’s eyes rolling back into his head as they talked. 

“So while you may have mixed up with Lothor, at least you got something quite good out of it!” Vexalia said, looking back at her son, “And so what if you missed a fourth Kamarian, not many can say they have taken out one, let alone three…”

“Mother, you’re the one…”

“I don’t actually mind all failures, pup. Like I said, you found a partner, this situation balanced itself out. Besides, he also has QUITE an exceptional pedigree,” She turned to Shimazu, “I never doubted my son has taste. Now I understand you are probably full of questions about how everything works for us. We can solve that tomorrow if we must. I have to see to my students.”

“I understand, madam. I will speak with you in the morning,” Shimazu gave Vexalia a kiss on the back of her hand. The female Charadon grinned and walked away, affectionately giving her son a whack on the back of the head as she passed him. Vexacus hissed and glared but Shimazu dragged him up the small staircase to their room. 

Vexacus was relieved to see the two eggs carefully installed in a clean tank by their bed. Shimazu was already looking out across the horizon from the balcony. The house was long, low, and open, perched on short stilts just above the water. Shimazu looked down to see Vexalia crouched on the boardwalk surrounding the house, helping four exhausted young Charadon out of the water, primitive weapons in their hands. 

“What does your mom…do?” Shimazu asked, cautiously. 

“She trains young Charadon in survival skills. Its tradition really, we cannot completely separate ourselves from instinct. Going through this training teaches them how to put it to use and control it. The females I have descended from have been doing this for at least five generations now.”

“Do…do fathers or sons really not stick around?”

“Some do, some fathers raise the eggs not the female, and if they’re partners, they both stay around. It depends on who wanted them more really. Like past mates I have had, she wanted them more than I.”

“So…you have little yous out there somewhere?”

“Three of them, yes. I may meet them someday, they know who I am, I know who the mothers are…just we are not a very affectionate species. This…this is our homeworld and my kind knew if we stayed here, we would destroy it. A race of predators, fighting for territory and control was a terrifying thought, even to us. So, most left, to seek other territory, some stayed behind to preserve history and traditions what little we have. It is why we cannot spend much time near each other, we have to fight the instinct to preserve our territory. But if you can find a partner, someone who does NOT set off that instinct, they are someone to be treasured,” Vexacus nuzzled Shimazu. 

Shimazu laughed as he pushed him back playfully. 

“You muttered about killing me…”

“Lothor’s ship was a different time and different place!” 

“Uh huh,” Shimazu muttered quietly but Vexacus over heard. The Charadon glared down at Shimazu and picked him up and bringing him inside the room, and throwing him onto the bed. Shimazu squealed and Vexacus went to shut the curtain and leapt on Shimazu once he did so.

“VEX!” Shimazu hissed as Vex gently bit his neck, “NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!”


	3. Meet the Patriarch

Shimazu woke up in the middle of the night. Vexacus was deep asleep beside him, his face buried deep into the thick pillows. It was rare to see him sleeping this deeply. Usually both of them were on alert. Shimazu gently stepped onto the floor, listening. He reached for his light robe and a dagger, slipping it into its interior pocket. He padded slowly to the balcony and looked out across the swamp.  
A few small lights denoted some small islands out in the water, to the West there was a gentle glow, a larger group of buildings perhaps, and he wondered what was there. He shut his eyes and listened. For an inhabited planet it was deathly quiet save for the wildlife and something slowly swimming through the water below. On the balconies and guard rails just above the water, small golden lights were all that let passersby know who was here in this house. 

He moved downstairs. It was so wide open, it wasn’t an easy defendable position. While the interior of the ship was uncomfortable for long periods of time, sleeping in the tighter confines of the ship’s quarters and knowing where everything was felt good, but here everything was too open. One did not just lose the instincts of a warlord on the march. He was being watched. He felt it and wrapped his hand around the dagger.

“Impressive, Shimazu, I did not realize you were even awake for a time. Then again, I do not under estimate the beings of Earth,” Vexalia remarked, sitting in a chair by the railing. He walked softly over to her and she gestured a chair at her left hand. He took the seat and looked around.

“Can’t sleep?” Vexalia asked, looking him up and down. 

“Too exposed, I am not comfortable, Vexacus is fine with it at least.”

“Oh he always sleeps well here. Even as a pup, he was a good sleeper.”

“What was he like as a baby? Vex?”

Vexalia laughed.

“He was a fat little pup. Probably one of the chubbiest pups I’ve ever met. He hatched out of his egg…” Vexalia was chuckling, “ROUND. But he was independent very quickly, had to try everything first. He’d just…try so hard. He’d get offended if I tried to help. Unfortunately it will not help you with your new adoption…I was curious, Shimazu, if you understand the implications of Vexacus calling you his partner.” 

“He is basically calling me his husband.”

“More or less, we don’t marry, but finding comfort in another of our kind…its…it’s an unreachable goal for many. We’re rarely alone, we don’t like to be alone just…” Vexalia sighed, “knowing my foolish pup found someone, even if its not a Charadon to call his own, makes me happy. So…you mentioned you were a noble from Earth and something I had not heard before, Nighlok…what is that?”

“Its what I am, partially, born since my mother made a deal with one. I loved my mother…you would have liked her…but I was born for a purpose. The Nighlock are demons and I was to help them rise,” Shimazu removed his mask, revealing his third eye, blinking in the half light of the home world moon. “I was born to conquer and conquer I did, until I got arrogant. Oh did I get arrogant, I was trapped as a statue for millennia and when I was released, everything I had and worked for was gone. I fell in with Lothor and found your son…”

“I am guessing a few thousand years of habits keep you up?” Vexalia asked. Shimazu nodded and looked out across the water to the small lights. 

“What keeps you up?” Shimazu asked. Vexalia stood and went to the railing. 

“They do,” she pointed out the lights. “Their safety concerns me. They’re learning to survive in the wild as our ancestors once did. I have one this year who was sent to me too young. He’s scared, still somewhat in the cling to parent stage. Additionally, a rival has made some overtures to take my territory, not sure why, not sure what slight she is claiming I did NOW but I have to watch my back…especially if I am going to pass this territory onto my daughter.” 

Shimazu looked around confused. 

“She was raised by their father, he works in the Settlement. She is younger than Vexacus by quite a lot…ah, Silex, you can come up.”

A pair of green eyes peered over the edge of the deck. They flicked over to Shimazu and narrowed for a moment.

“He’s a friend, pup,” Vexalia knelt down, helping the sandy colored pup out of the water. Silex hid beneath the cape of Vexalia’s armor, peeking out. 

“Ah, the clingy one,” Shimazu said, leaning forward. 

“Yes, but he is a fighter, aren’t you, Silex? He took down…well, its similar to an Earth barracuda…just as large… by himself. Just it’s a bit hard to sleep at night when you’re used to being on a starship with your father right there.”

Silex nodded and hid himself further. Vexalia laughed softly and her attentions turned to fuss over the small Silex. Shimazu took that as his cue to leave, placing his mask back on and slowly move back upstairs. He looked over the balcony to see Vexalia showing the small Silex how to use a knife, sitting side by side. He pulled the curtains shut and returned to bed.

Vexacus was deep asleep, armorless. Shimazu watched him breathing easily. The sliver of moonlight glittered on his metal arm and the metal plates the appeared through his flesh. Shimazu ghosted his hand gently over the old wounds, feeling the soft, thick scar tissue gently. He couldn’t help but trust the being, even though he felt sometimes he was missing much of the story. Shimazu looked to his face; there was a black pit where Vex’s left eye was gone, just the connectors for when he placed it on. He did not wear it as much at night as he used too. 

Shimazu sighed, rolling onto his side. He looked at the tank, glowing softly. He reached and trailed his fingers into the warm water. The two eggs inside reacted to the change, lighting up a bit more. Not sure why, but this caused him to smile. 

“Hrm? Oh they like you,” a voice mumbled. Vexacus slowly sat up, attaching his eye. Shimazu looked at his partner as Vex moved to rest his head on Shimazu’s neck. Vexacus stretched his hand best he could only just touching the water. It took another minute more and the eggs glowed slightly more.

“Ah, they like me too,” Vex kissed Shimazu under the chin before rolling back over. 

“Vex…Vex before you go back to sleep…you told me…your kind is used to dying and being savage. I really haven’t seen that much, and your mother with the pups she is so nice…and you felt you had to take the eggs.”

Vex sighed softly, “There are not many of us, ‘Mazu. There is less than a million of my kind, only a few hundred thousand at most. Most of our ancestors left this place for new territories in the stars and many more of us were able to be born safely. However…when you’re a race that thrives on the hunt, aggression… when other species see you, they shoot on sight. Every egg, every young that somehow is abandoned or left behind needs to be taken in and cared for. We have to defend our future, my species made our bed now we have to lie in it.”

“That is genuinely…depressing…”

“Well, could be worse…but if you need something to cheer you up, the eggs are glowing because they like you. Or at the very least it means their occupants feel safe. Otherwise they wouldn’t be so obvious.” Vex yawned. Shimazu did feel a little lighter at the thought. He kept his hand in the water, and slowly, dozed back off. 

He was woken up rather suddenly by cheering and slamming of wood on wood and metal on metal. Shimazu rushed to the balcony and looked out, sword in hand. He sighed in relief as he watched Vexacus fighting his mother it seemed much to the amusement of the teenaged pups below. Shimazu donned his own armor and descended to stand beside the pups. 

Vex turned away to look at him but that proved to be a mistake. Vexalia overtook him and sent him down to his feet, her sword at her son’s throat.

“So…ma’am…you literally said he was one of the best…” A slightly greenish toned pup snorted. 

“Oh he is…my son’s reputation is well earned, sometimes even the best can have their moments and can be distracted. Besides, he is far superior in fighting with his fan than I, we fought swords, and no one is perfect. When you are fighting an opponent all its takes is one stupid move, or them to be just that small bit better,” Vexalia stretched out her arm and grabbed Vexacus’s hand, hauling him to his feet. Vexalia looked up at Shimazu, leaning on the rail.

“Hello, distraction, finally sleep well?” She asked, leaning on the pommel of her jagged sword. The pups all looked over at Shimazu as if he suddenly, finally, existed. 

“Distraction is a terrible name,” one of the pups said, looking him up and down. Shimazu huffed dramatically. Vexacus hauled himself onto the deck as the curious pups swarmed them both. 

“Yes…I did…” Shimazu replied to Vexalia, looking down at the curious blue and yellow eyes. 

“What even ARE YOU?” the green pup asked.

“He is a demon, from the planet Earth, my son’s partner, now leave them both be! They need to eat, and so do you all!” Vexalia chased the pups off and they scampered off the deck into the water towards their quarters.

“BYE DISTRACTION!” The green pup yelled and grinned. Shimazu grumbled and felt a slight weight on his leg, he looked down and saw Silex leaning on him. The pup was yawning. Vexalia picked the small one off the ground sighing. 

“That one is…” Vexacus began.

“Far too young? Yes, yes I know, go inside eat. I know you mentioned this morning about trying to get any lineage information for Nefasta from the archives. Best you handle this now, not later. Your father is much easier to deal with in the morning,” Vexalia followed her charges, leaving Vex and Shimazu behind on the deck. Shimazu looked rapidly after his partner, once again full of questions. 

\--  
“If all I do is ask questions…”

“Its going to take a few months to answer everything.”

Shimazu leaned over the edge of the boat as it skimmed across the swamp towards the Settlement. He could not quite see it just yet through the heavy tree line. Vex kept calling for him to not lean out so far as they moved quickly through the vegetation. Shimazu grumped as a whip like vine caught the side of his face. 

He jumped in surprise as they cleared the vegetation and a wide, flat area of buildings appeared. It was much busier than he anticipated. Vex pulled up alongside a dock and Shimazu immediately jumped out and looked around. The Settlement was incredibly busy, comparable to some of the taverns of Onyx and just as varied. Vex was laughing as he tried to catch up to Shimazu.

“Don’t wander off!” Vex said, “You might trip on someone.” Shimazu looked down, around waist height an annoyed looking salamander like alien. The smaller alien shoved past them to go about its business. Vexacus gripped Shimazu’s hand and began to plow through the crowd.

“You have to let me go first. You look a bit…too pretty. We like to think ourselves a bit… more serious than Onyx,” Vexacus explained. Shimazu noticed the other aliens seemed to part ways for Vex as they headed towards one of the larger buildings. 

“I haven’t seen any other Charadon…”

“Oh there are only maybe about forty of us living at this Settlement, and that is considered a lot. Its why everything is so…spaced out. Keep each other out of each other’s line of sight. Odd I know but it works. It’s the only reason my mother has stood us being around for so long.” 

“But we have only been here one full day…”

“That’s a long time as far as we’re concerned! Come, we’re here. Welcome to the Archive. Just…well…I apologize in advance for Father.”

Shimazu looked up and ominous square building, a few small windows breaking up the dreary front. The door before them was weathered brass and purple glass. Vexacus pushed the door open and it groaned with age. It was silent inside besides the hum of the computer stacks in rows, connected by gleaming purple wires. A circular display sat in the center, a slightly glitching globe was projected. Overall it was still dark. Shimazu could only see a staircase part way in going up to a half level, or so it seemed. 

“FATHER!” Vexacus called, stepping past the glitching globe. There was a coughing from above. Shimazu looked up at the yellow eyes that now peered from that half level and set of pale green next to it.  
“Ah…Vexacus…what do you need?” As the yellow eyes came closer and slowly resolved itself into an unarmored Charadon, a dull grey creature streaked in black. Shimazu looked at the unarmored alien as it eyed him.

“What in the hell is this? I do not have any information on something like this…” Vexacus’s father pointed at Shimazu and gestured. 

“No, Shimazu…my father Libros…father, this is my partner Shimazu. I am here for information…”

“Well of course information these are the archives…”

“I need information on Nefasta’s lineage…”

“No,” Libros turned away, “you are not getting involved with her. Have nothing to do with her…”

“Well you are the one who stuck his dick in crazy and made me…”

“Language, Vexacus! And it was twice or are you forgetting you have a sister…regardless. Nefasta is the last creature regardless of your abilities who you should tangle with!”

Libros already began walking away.

“Due to a rather unfortunate set of circumstances…I am now the foster father of two of her grandchildren. And I do NOT want to tangle with her thank you very much! That’s why I am here! I would rather find out from you and NOT when she slits my throat. I am not going to her to ask and give them up!”

The older being slowly turned around and looked his son up and down. 

“Oh Vexacus, you are in deep shit now. Either way if she knows…you will end up a target. Alright, I’ll get you the information…” 

“Language, father…”  
\--  
Shimazu watched from a distance as Libros was showing Vexacus something on a terminal. Libros was quite different from Vexalia, calmer, far quieter, and one might say more refined. The old Charadon did not even look twice at Shimazu after Vex had announced they were partners. No questions for him not yet. Shimazu was distracted by the click of claws above his head. 

A smaller Charadon crouched low on top of the computer stack’s metal casing. She leaned in to look him over. Shimazu looked her in the eyes. 

“You must be the sister…” Shimazu started.

“Virga,” she snapped. 

“Alright then,” Shimazu looked away, a little unnerved. 

“Virga! Server stacks, east wing, they need attending too!” Libros barked without looking up. Virga nodded and launched herself to the ground, darting off into the dark. Libros looked over at Shimazu.

“She is not a morning being, do not take it personally. No need to stand that far away,” Libros said, gesturing him over, “I don’t bite and my son should APOLOGIZE for getting you into this mess.” The older alien glared up at his son. Vexacus pointedly did not look at Libros. 

“A partner, Vex, did your mother know before me? You went ahead and got a PARTNER and did not tell the rest of us?!” 

“Father, you are stalling…just finish sending the information to my ship. I was sort of trapped…”

“Yes, we all thought you were dead. Your mother actually cried. Now you show up, five years later alive, with a partner and a pair of eggs. You could have sent some word…”

“To be honest, I did not think anyone cared,” Vexacus whispered. Shimazu watched Libros’s formerly busy claws stop typing and slowly the mighty archivist seemed to deflate. 

“We live, we fight, and we die, Father. Its how it is. We protect our species when we can and that is it. It was the decision we made in the past…”

“If you want to use that as a defense for not sending any form of word when you were free fine, but remember boy, I wasn’t just there when you hatched for the fun of it!” Libros growled, “So I hope your new fosters are raised better.”

Vexacus clenched his fists and growled back. Immediately Shimazu stood between the two of them and pushed Vex back a foot. He shook his head at Vex muttering no to him. Vex began to calm down under Shimazu’s stare. Libros did allow a smile, only a small one, seeing this. 

“Well, if your partner has you this well in hand, perhaps you will do fine. Just remember, Vexacus, just because our species acts a certain way does not mean your mother and I do…”

“We literally are a race of apex predators father and most of us kill for a living…I do not know if we are capable…”

Libros snorted, “We are fully capable of rare moments of compassion and love… just hard to come by…rich of you to try and deny it! Shimazu was it?”

Shimazu turned to look at Libros.

“Make sure my idiot son doesn’t trip over his hypocrisy on the way out. I am telling you all this because HE will forget, you better bring the fosters to visit, let us know when they hatch, and remind my son to TELL US when big things HAPPEN! Virga, never give us as much trouble as your brother gives us.” 

Virga was creeping back from her assignment, “Thankfully, I already do,” she said loudly, making sure they heard.

Shimazu looked back to Vexacus with a huge grin on his face. He knew Vex was blushing under his helmet and was pretending at being frustrated.

“Of course, sir, I will NEVER let him forget!”  
\--  
“I am genuinely terrified how well you have gotten along with my parents,” Vexacus mumbled. They were back at his mother’s home some hours later, night was beginning to fall. Vex was pouting while sitting on the bed. Shimazu was still laughing to himself.

“Why does that surprise you?”

“Because most people are afraid of them. They are not exactly what you call…approachable.”

“Well…I am not one of YOUR kind so it stands to reason, I do not fear them. I respect them, but I have no reason to fear them. Besides, despite what you have told me about Charadon as a whole, they do seem to care about you.”

Vex uncurled himself a bit to watch Shimazu take off his helmet and armor. 

“I really was a lucky one. I cannot complain,” Vexacus said, reaching for a comb Shimazu had placed on the bed and gestured for him to sit closer. Shimazu did so and sighed as Vexacus began to comb his long black hair. He began to slouch a bit feeling tired. Vexacus began laughing urging him to sit up.

“How is your father important?” Shimazu yawned.

“He and the other archivists run a database that basically contains all our history, family trees, and any information we may find important. When you don’t have much in way of a set power structure its how we keep track of how we’ve changed over centuries and what may be best next for our kind. Nefasta may kill us on sight so it was the safest way if her mother logged anything so the little ones will know something. Tomorrow, we will go to Otodus’s family and tell them what happened. And we may have to deal unfortunately with the fact they will want to raise their grandkids.”

“But I don’t want to give them up, I already named them! Also I do not want to leave yet!”

“We know the family, they have priority, Mazu,” Vexacus said gently, “My mother also has to focus on her students, the longer we stay the more underfoot we will be. Perhaps someday, we can have a home on this planet.”

“What’s stopping us right now?”

Vex stopped combing Shimazu’s hair, “Call me a fool but I am not sure I am ready, Mazu. Are you tired of always traveling?” Vexacus was concerned.

“No…not yet, but someday I will. I would like you to keep that in mind.”

Vexacus whispered that he would as he raised the comb again and continued. He realized, his Shimazu was now falling asleep. Gently, he pushed him to the side so his head rested on the pillow. Vexacus stood and quietly crept to his side of the bed and crouched. Shimazu’s three eyes blinked slowly.

“Also, fool, you already named them not knowing if we could keep them?” Vexacus muttered softly. Shimazu yawned and nodded.

“Phobos and Deimos, Fear and Panic, I figured those names would appeal to others of your kind even though they are from Earth,” he said, his voice getting quieter as he settled down further. Vexacus had to agree, they were not bad choices. However the hell Shimazu told the eggs apart was his business. Vex doubted he could but there was something quite sweet about it. Vex stayed crouched and began running his clawed fingers through Shimazu’s hair until the demon was finally asleep. 

Vexacus removed his helmet and touched his nose gently to Shimazu’s. They had a time to travel starting tomorrow, he would let him have this.


	4. Welcome to the World

“I really do not want to go,” Shimazu pouted. Vexalia walked linked arm in arm with the demon as they walked.

“And I would rather you stay as well, but this is the life you both chose, for now. Bring the little ones back to visit if you are able to keep them. I hope Domina doesn’t scare you too much, she is much more…typical of us. Otodus was her only one. She will not take this news well,” Vexalia said gently. Her students were swarming about Vexacus’s ship, curious as ever. He was attempting to chase them out, but they were far faster than he could grab, so they would disappear into the water.

Vexalia laughed at them and then at her son, “oh you will have to be faster than that, pup!” She removed her helmet to kiss him gently on the forehead. 

“Make me proud,” she said softly before whistling. Immediately the pups stopped playing and darted away from the ship, waiting to see it take off. Shimazu began to board when Vexalia tapped him on the shoulder.

“Make sure you come back to visit, I will have a present for you. Vex may find it a bit…sappy…but welcome to our family, however strange it may be,” Vexalia grinned. Shimazu hugged her and promised he would indeed be back. Vexacus had to tug Shimazu aboard the ship. Slowly the door moving out shut out the light. 

Shimazu let his shoulders droop a bit. 

“Ah, calm down, my dear, my father charged you with you bringing me back safe. Go on; lie down the quarters, go pay attention to Phobos and Deimos. We have a few days travel ahead of us,” Vex nuzzled his partner gently. Shimazu pouted before doing as Vex suggested. 

Shimazu laid down on the bed, bracing himself a bit as he felt the ship beginning to take off. There was the sudden jolt as they sped upwards. He felt a sudden bit of fear, were the eggs doing alright with the motion? He waited a bit until the ship leveled off before standing and checking on their cabinet. The two eggs rested comfortably on a set of rocks and plants Vexalia had added to the tank before they left. They glowed gently and brightened softly when Shimazu once more placed his hand into the water. 

He did not want to give them up. Just what Vex had said made him uncertain. This Nefasta creature… seemed a threat he STILL was not clear on…and Otodus’s mother, Domina, would she take them both? Or turn them away? Shimazu did not quite understand why he felt such affection towards them. Maybe because they too were a bit lost and separated like Shimazu had been from part of his family for so long. 

Vex came to join him an hour or so later, their course set. Shimazu had tucked himself near the cabinet, and looked up at his partner, puppy eyed. 

“Cute…but its time to learn more engine maintenance,” Vex commanded. Shimazu lay on the floor and groaned. 

“Come on, ‘Mazu. You know I am counting on you. If we ever get into a fire fight I need someone in the back to take on and make quick repairs.”

Shimazu continued groaning, “You’re going to have to DRAG ME!”

Vex sighed and grabbed Shimazu by the ankle and did as was suggested only stopping when Shimazu yelped as he hit the grated walkway. 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I AM STANDING I AM UP! I AM COMING OH MY GOD!” 

Vex wheezed and laughed as Shimazu stood.

“You are setting a bad example for our children, Vex!” Shimazu huffed brushing himself off and storming ahead of him. Vex continued to wheeze as he followed him into the engines.

\--  
“Oh I genuinely DO NOT like the look of this place,” Shimazu mumbled, looking out over the skyline of the new planet. 

“Welcome to Kamen 5, Shimazu. Not the finest place but a few Charadon have made their home here…Domina is head among them. According to mom, Domina works security, she heads a firm,” Vex’s voice was tight.

“Does…does she know we’re coming? Domina I mean…”

“We will use a public dock before alerting her, then we will shift if she allows us. I have never met Domina but apparently she is quite…intense. Shimazu could you please actually let me be when I call her.”  
Shimazu nodded and disappeared into their quarters as the ship began to descend. Not long afterwards it began to rapidly ascend again. He bounced up to the front.

“She wants us right away. I did not give her much details but something is going on… it doesn’t seem like we’re the only one with news for her.”

\--  
The private dock was much better state than what Shimazu had seen on the rest of the planet. Vex was tense as they landed and the dock over looked a courtyard. Three Charadon already stood there, with a body lying on the ground between them. 

“That one…that one is Nefasta’s family,” Vexacus whispered, pointing at a red armored Charadon, smaller than the two giants across from him. Uncomfortably, Vex and Shimazu realized the body on the ground was Otodus’s, heavily rotted now from a week in the ground, with five black spots beside the body, the rotted dead eggs. Cautiously they moved out of the ship listening to the raised voices. 

“I will be back in two days to take possession of my sister’s armor. What came from Nefasta must return to Nefasta,” the red armored figure growled, glaring at the newcomers. The small Charadon spat on the carcass and scampered back to his small fighter ship, sniffing at Vexacus as he passed. Vexacus snapped and growled at the smaller Charadon. The creature seemed to get the message and fled hissing. 

“Two days!” it shrieked climbing into its small fighter ship. 

Shimazu stood a step behind Vex as they approached. The larger of the two Charadon towered over them both. 

“Domina,” Vex said, looking at the giant, bowing. Shimazu did the same but could not help but keep glancing up.

“Is this the news you came to bring me, Vexalia’s son? Well…you are a bit late!” the giant growled, pointing to the corpse on the ground. In the foggy light, Domina’s helmet gleamed blue black and her red eyes burned. She was not what one would expect to be a creature of grace but she moved closer to them, almost silently. 

“We have come…yes to give you news but…to return what is yours, his armor and your remaining grandchildren…” Vex said, his voice just able to be heard.

Domina stood tall again, “Inside then, bring it all…quickly.” She looked towards the small ship as it went away, hissing.  
\--  
Shimazu flinched as he watched Domina strike Lamna’s helmet off the table and into the wall. 

“You can keep that for all I care! I will not associate with Lamna’s ilk!” She roared, “I warned Otodus, did I not, Regulus? I told our fool son this would happen!” 

Shimazu moved to recover the helmet but Vexacus’s gently gripped him by the wrist. Domina slowly looked up at them.

“He was returning here…Nefasta had found him he had said, Fernovia was no longer safe…guess I should be happy the damn smaller breeds have such large clutches,” she began turning her attention towards the tank now. With her helmet off, Shimazu could see her fangs as she snarled, each one the size of his palm. 

“Under most circumstances…I would not want to see them…but…” Domina grabbed one of the eggs aggressively from the tank and handed it to her partner, Regulus. 

“You will respect my following wish, that one…” She began pointing to the one she had chosen. 

“Phobos,” Shimazu shouted, “That one is Phobos!”

Domina growled looking back at Shimazu, “Phobos? Vexacus, your partner is mouthy!”

“I am sorry, madam. He became somewhat attached to them in our travel here. Phobos and Deimos are names for the children of an Earth war god…Phobos is Fear…” 

“Did I ask for any form of explanation?” She slowly turned her head to Vexacus. 

“No, and yes he is mouthy but he genuinely means no disrespect to you. The care he showed for your grandchildren has been great…”

“Then I hope you both respect my decision that…Phobos…” she narrowed her eyes, “will not know their real parents. You may do what you see fit with the other. If you keep it, I respect you do the same. And Vexacus…you maybe one of the best of us… but keep a muzzle on your companion or you will find yourself in hot water. Dismissed.”

Domina turned away from them and Shimazu took the moment to pick up Lamna’s helmet. Vexacus gathered up the rest of the armor, he watched Shimazu carefully pick up the tank, looking distressed. The demon moved quickly and silently with his burden outside towards the ship. Vexacus slowly followed, pausing only briefly to watch Domina look at the corpse of her son on another table. Gently, the giant placed her son’s helmet on his chest and touched the skeletal hand. Vexacus began moving again as she began to turn towards him. He wanted to be well out of her line of sight.

He did not feel comfortable until they were free of Kamen 5’s atmosphere. He did not see Shimazu at first but he went to the quarters and found Shimazu there, looking somewhat upset. 

“Deimos is not happy,” Shimazu said, looking at the final egg. The egg was almost black now; the purple glow could barely be seen. 

“How could you tell them apart?” Vex asked, sitting on the floor next to him.

“Phobos was more pink than purple and bigger. That all happened…really fast. She was nothing like…”

“Nothing like my mother? Correct, my mother is considered odd in how public she is in her affection, and despite how aggressive my mother can be she is fairly personable. Most will react to things like Domina did, to the point, get it done and over with then revenge if necessary.”

“I wish she could just left Phobos with us…”

“She saw the little one as a replacement for Otodus, it was well within her right. And I do not think she is going to be looking for revenge, she does not want Nefasta to know about the surviving egg she now has… and we have to face the reality, Domina may inform Lamna’s brother we have the armor AND an egg, it will keep heat off of her and potentially favor with Nefasta down the road…”

“I still DO NOT understand who the FUCK Nefasta IS!” Shimazu exclaimed, now frustrated, “I keep hearing she is terrible, I was told one thing and then NOTHING ELSE! WHAT IS HER DEAL?!” 

“Nefasta is of the strong belief that our kind has become too tame…and she works undo us.” 

“Too tame?! I’m the love of your life and you even tried to kill ME! So how can she consider you tamed?”

Vex hauled himself to his feet, “She thinks we should be unified as conquerors, under herself of course, and that our plan to all live so distantly has actually hindered our progress. She of course started with her children. She had six everyone knew about, all one clutch. Instead of letting them separate and find their own territories, she drugged them up and forced them to remain. It broke them. Now she has a pack of loyal, mad predators doing her bidding. There are rumors when one of our kind goes missing she has taken them, and put them under the same treatment she did to her children. If these rumors are true her army is beginning to grow. Lamna seemed younger than her siblings, Nefasta must have had a second clutch…now how Lamna got away… that is a story I want to know. I would have asked Domina but she has nothing but hatred for her.” 

“Poor thing,” Vex sighed, looking at the remaining egg and crouching beside the tank once more, “large clutch of siblings, two close parents, and this is what you’re left with… a warlord with no army and his pet bounty hunter who now have to outpace someone even more maniacal than they are.”

Shimazu whacked him on the back of the head and Vex snorted.

“We will have to find a place to spend some time. According to my mother, we can possibly expect this one out and about in three weeks. I will say Onyx, if only because we do not have to land near the town and can easily hide out on the plains. We need to operate under the assumption Nefasta’s brood KNOWS we have the armor and Deimos. They will also see Onyx as an obvious choice but they won’t be looking for us in the wilds. Despite my mother’s reputation and abilities and my own conquests I am…I am creature who enjoys his comforts…its fairly known.” 

Shimazu sighed, “I will go with your judgement here…”

“It will also be easier to have one of us at all times watching Deimos. Someone needs to be watching to help if required.” Vex added.

“So, like of it like vacation?”

“A very stressful vacation…” Vex huffed. 

\--  
“Say it, come on, say it,” Vex sighed as Shimazu entered the ship, the warlord looking disgruntled.

“Onyx was a bad choice; we should have just gone back to your mother’s!” Shimazu said, arms crossed as the door shut behind him. 

“She is the first person they would be checking and watching!” Vex huffed. Shimazu began removing his newer armor, a stark black and grey set. Sand fell off his skin that had slipped underneath the robe.  
“I can’t think of anywhere else that’ll be safe, besides Earth…” Vex said, brushing the sand off of him. Shimazu made a noise of disgust. They were quiet for a moment and Shimazu almost fell asleep leaning on Vex.

“You three –eyed fool, go actually shower! Then you can sleep and sit by Deimos!” Vex laughed.

They had hidden the ship two miles away from the town in amongst the rocks. While this new ship was large compared to his old one, it was still small enough to tuck away. As of yet, the Brood had not arrived on Onyx. But both Shimazu and Vex had been taking precautions, changing Shimazu’s armor entirely, and Vex risked himself going armorless, removing his mechanical eye as well, it was too distinctive. A Charadon falling on minor hard times was not entirely unusual, nor one with a devastating wound. 

The sand, however, was getting to Shimazu and the overall heat, it had been a week and a half now of waiting. 

“Shimazu, I will take next week if you want. I feel its fair since you have been going out more often then I…”

“PLEASE!” Shimazu exclaimed from the shower cubicle, stepping out a few moments later, attempting to wrap his long braid into a towel. Vex kissed Shimazu’s forehead, just above his third eye. The demon wandered into the bedroom and laid down. 

“No, not yet, we have to eat, come on…” Vex tried to coax him from under the blankets.  
\--  
Vex did as he promised and took the next week to scout in the town. He was glad that he was unrecognized, even by those he had known for years on the planet. They had only seen him clean and armored. Not bare bones and coated in dirt, filth ground into his metal plates. A few days passed, and the Brood showed up. They walked in pairs. The one on Kamen 5 was joined with its sister. Only two were here. Most of the Onyx residents scattered from them. Vex made sure he was not seen. His heart dropped when he had to tell Shimazu they were here. 

His next days were tense, slouching just out of sight of them. They seemed to notice him only barely. Perhaps he did make himself look out of the way. He stopped doing odd jobs around the main town, buying alcohol and not drinking much of it but masking his smell in it. A drunk, down on its luck Charadon was the opposite of what they were looking for. 

But the day came when he finally was tailed. The sun was going down and he needed to get back to the ship. But he wasn’t about to risk it, slouching into an alley instead and tucking himself behind some crates, pretending to sleep, a bottle clutched in his claws, his good eye facing his hunters.

One of them approached and grabbed at his face, looking down at him. He growled lightly in response, his exhale carrying the heavy alcohol scent. The Brood member coughed and spat in disgust, releasing his face.

“Armorless, not worth it, mother will not accept him,” The female said, looking at them dully, “Come, he is not what we are looking for.”

“Perhaps…”

“We’re here to find what is ours! Expend energy on the REAL search! Not looking for bodies! YOU were the reason our youngest sister died! YOU need to make up for your failures!"

The being released Vexacus and stalked off behind its sister, the sister still growling about her brother had killed Lamna.

Vex hated this. He waited, not sure how long, but long enough he hoped the Brood was no longer watching his hiding place. Vex looked into main street, only a few stragglers were around this late into the night. Vex hated missing his other eye since made scouting that much harder, but it did sell his stumble drunk walk. 

When he was far enough away from the town, he broke into a dead run. He was not about to risk a visit back into town if he did not have to. He was grateful to be back in the ship and he reattached his eye. 

Shimazu darted around the corner, seeing him. Vex sighed, “We can’t go out again for a bit. The Brood had their paws on me.”

“We’re not going to have to, we’re going to have to stay in for awhile…Deimos is moving!”

“I am not destined for any form of rest am I?” Vex whined.

“No! NOW COME ON!”

Vex did feel a sudden burst of speed to see their charge finally emerge. One clawed little paw was already scrabbling at the rocks, trying to free the rest from the leathery egg shell. Vex carefully pulled the tank out of its holding area. It took a few moments, but the pup managed to bite part of his way free, pushing his head out, accidentally trapping himself. Vex reached his hand into the water, tearing the leathery shell away. The round little pup broke out and snapped at the hand. Vexacus pulled away as Deimos clung to the rocks at the bottom of the tank, hiding behind the remains of his shell. His little gills flared rapidly as he buried his eyes beneath his paws, making himself as hidden as possible. 

Shimazu reached a hand out but Vex pushed it away.

“Give him a minute, let him calm down, its hard work for a little one. He’s defensive and very scared.”

Slowly, his gills stopped pulsing rapidly and he curled up further.

Shimazu waited a moment more before carefully reaching his hand out into the water. Deimos raised his head so slightly, looking towards the hand. Cautiously he stretched out his paws, grabbing Shimazu’s hand and trying to pull it close. Shimazu looked to Vexacus who nodded. Shimazu wrapped both hands around the creature and pulled him free of the water. Vexacus took Deimos and wrapped him up and held him tight, drying him. 

“So quiet compared to a human…” Shimazu said, peering in at him.

“They’re usually somewhat vocal; he seems to be a bit scared still, he’s shaking.”

The baby Charadon was shivering, still hiding his face beneath his paws best he could, curling himself as tight as possible. Shimazu snapped his fingers and ran from the room. Vex sat there, puzzled, but turned his attention back to the small creature. He held Deimos as close as he could, hoping it was just still perhaps the cold, causing him to shake. Deimos was a large hatchling, Vexacus could see he took after Otodus’s side. The hatchling was almost a pitch black color, when his eyes were visible they glowed brilliant red. His soft pink underbelly was the only thing that really showed he was there. Otherwise, he was a little void wrapped in a blanket. 

“Why are you so afraid still? You’re the spawn of one of the most feared creatures of the galaxy…SHIMAZU!”

“Yes, yes,” Shimazu came sprinting back in, a cloth in his hands, “come on, give him to me.” Shimazu asked as he just took Deimos from Vex and wrapped him in the black and red cloth, then the first blanket from before. Almost immediately, the little being stopped shaking and began to look around, his eyes still partly covered, the light was a bit too bright for him just yet. 

“Its Lamna’s skirt, from her armor. I figured Deimos would feel a bit better if it smelled like what he was used to. We’re still a pair of weird old coots to him. Though I think I am the favorite, he didn’t try to bite me!” Shimazu ran his nails gently over Deimos’s head. Deimos pushed his face against Shimazu’s palm and immediately began squeaking.

“Hrm, lad is hungry,” Vex said, nuzzling the side of Shimazu’s face, “I’ll return in a moment. Favorite or not, he will draw blood unless he get’s something!” Vex turned the light down somewhat, allowing Deimos to look around a bit easier. 

Vex came back, stopping to wait in the doorway. Shimazu was gently gripping the offered fist from Deimos between his claws. The baby Charadon kept trying to pull the demon’s hand into his mouth. Shimazu finally let him, but Deimos only bit down gently as Shimazu laughed. Vex held a bowl in his hands as he approached. Immediately, Deimos smelt the blood of the meat and perked up, chirping and calling loudly. Shimazu had to struggle for a moment to hold Deimos stable. 

“TOLD YOU!” Vexacus laughed, “dangerous almost from birth! And VERY hungry!”

Deimos’s little paws shot out as soon as the meat came within range, dragging it into his sharp maw. Contentedly, Deimos chewed happily away, settling back into Shimazu’s arms. Slowly, Vexacus fed him, piece by piece until the little creature was full, tucking himself deep into the blankets once again and falling asleep. 

“Precious little creature,” Vex sighed, scratching the side of Deimos’s neck. The baby settled himself down deep as he could. Vexacus found it amusing to him, the affection he found for this little creature was a bit odd. He did not generally feel affection, outside of what he felt for Shimazu. Most of him wrote it off as biology, with the rare act of altruism perpetrated by his kind. Now he did realize though, he may quite literally have to go to war for this little creature. And he found, he was prepared to do it.

\--  
“We’re going to have to plan our next moves carefully,” Vexacus said, watching as Shimazu now lay on the bed, tucking Deimos into a makeshift hammock just above the bed. 

“If what you said is true, the Brood will be looking for us. How long will they search?” Shimazu asked, gently pushing the hammock. Deimos was chirping gently away, peeking over the hammock’s edge. 

“Eternally… we are not exactly…low profile. There are not many foundlings… and who am I going to pass off as his mother? I cannot say he’s mine genetically. Deimos does not even bear a passing resemblance to anyone in my family…”

“You better not say we’re going to give him up!”

“NO!” Vex snarled, “Just, I thought of one place we may be able to go, I can still pick up work for a time there, we both can…”

“You better not be talking about Earth…”

“Oh yes, I am talking about Earth.”


	5. Shelter in Place

Shimazu did not mind being on full time pup duty. Knowledge of him was not as far spread and unfortunately, that meant he had to mind the ship. But now he found, he really, truly did not mind. Deimos slept in a sling on Shimazu’s chest most of the day, allowing the former warlord time to learn the maintenance Vex had been hassling him to learn. 

Shimazu hummed to himself, sitting on pipes in the engine room, looking over the schematics Vexacus had given him to read. Deimos kept reaching a paw up to look at the digital pad in Shimazu’s hand. The demon laughed down at pup. 

“Curious creature, always curious,” he gave the pup a moment to inspect the glowing screens, “but this is not good for young eyes, come, let’s bring you outside, less strain.” Deimos protested as Shimazu took the pad away from him. The little beast continued to do so as they left the ship. Vexacus had managed to hide the larger ship away in the woods unfortunately close to Blue Bay Harbor. But Vexacus knew the area, and some of his wealthy human clients were not too far. Petty humans always needed someone to do their dirty work. 

Deimos stopped protesting as he was removed from the sling and settled in the dirt of the clearing. Immediately the little creature purred in curiosity as he inspected the dirt and rocks around him. Shimazu resumed his reading, every once and awhile peeking over at his tiny charge. He reached his hand out to run his nails gently down the pup’s neck. Deimos managed his squeaking laugh, giving a chirp of complaint whenever he’d stop. 

“Spoiled, you’re absolutely spoiled, but you deserve nothing less. If my children were alive today, I’d be happy to introduce such a fine little brother to them,” Shimazu said gently. The pup leaned on him and looked up. He knew the pup didn’t quite understand him yet, much like a human child it would sometime before he spoke and walked. Yet Vex told him, all Charadon could swim quite readily from birth. It made trips to the beach quite harrowing for the rarely swimming Shimazu, but it kept the little one sharp. But the pup knew now, Vexacus and Shimazu meant safety and no longer shivered when left alone, or if he was far from his mother’s armor. 

If it wasn’t such a terrible…associations…with this planet, Shimazu would say he liked Earth. He’d admit, Blue Bay Harbor was not a bad place. Sometimes the weather reminded him of home, a Japan only he would remember. He fingered the whistle around his neck, he hadn’t sounded it years. The wolfblades were in theory destroyed…but oh he was sorely tempted sometimes. He remembered charging on horseback, his monsters at his side…He sighed and brought himself back to reality.

Now that SPD was around, that seemed enough of a deterent, hopefully for Nefasta’s Brood to keep away. It had been three weeks, and no known sign. Safe enough for the little one to tumble around, life on the ship only was no life for a little one. He would need something else…eventually.

Deimos looked up from the ground towards the undergrowth at the clearing edge. Immediately he began chirping loudly pointing. Vexacus was coming back. Shimazu picked him up so he could see better. Deimos always knew where Vex was before Shimazu ever did, sometimes a full minute, depending how the wind was blowing. 

“Ah the welcoming committee,” Vex drawled, taking Deimos from Shimazu. The hatchling pawed at his helmet and looked up at him with his red eyes. 

“No presents, Deimos, only food. Just because ‘Mazu wants to spoil you does not mean I am about to!”

“That is a lie that we BOTH know it!” Shimazu said standing.

Vex ignored him for the moment to focus on the pup. Deimos determinedly was attempting to chew on the fin of Vex’s helmet. 

“You would think we don’t feed him,” Shimazu huffed as they entered the ship together, “you should ask your mother if you were ever like this.”

“I would love to but I don’t want anything going out that could lead the Brood to us. At this point, they probably know we know they’re on our tail. If contacting my mother or father would put them in danger I am not about to. I know they wouldn’t crack, they would die before doing so…”

Shimazu sat on the floor of the ship, passing Vexacus the sling. There was only one way, it seemed for them to let him live safely. Neutralize the threat, but neither wanted to voice this out loud.   
\--  
“Hey…Tori…we’ve seen that guy out there every couple days now,” Shane said, shielding his eyes looking down the beach.

“Just someone new I guess. You guys are nosy, you know that? Like really nosy,” Tori said, sitting in the sand.

“Well…yeah you know, new dude comes to town, hanging out at our favorite beach like not interacting with anyone, can’t help be like you know a little curious! How about I say hi? I’m a friendly guy!” Dustin said, bouncing to his feet.

“Okay but don’t be like…weird about it. Because if he’s an alien he might take it the wrong way,” Tori yawned, leaning back. Dustin was already off. Shane sat next to her.

“How much you want to bet he’s gonna scare them?” He asked.

“Mmmmm, a lot, Dustin’s face could freak out anyone really…oh yeah the alien just jumped we better go fix it come on!”

Tori hurried after Shane, trying not to laugh much. It was some well-earned time off, away from the academy. Not many aliens had come yet to the Blue Bay Harbor area so it was interesting to see who moved in. However, not many were used the over curious and over friendly Dustin. 

\--  
Tori looked at the grey robed alien clutching another one in his arms, looking bewildered at Dustin with its three eyes. Dustin was stumbling over himself in apologies. It jumped back a bit seeing both Tori and Shane approach. 

“Whoa…sorry, dude, our man Dustin here is over friendly, but completely harmless…Welcome to Blue Bay Harbo… We’re just making you uncomfortable aren’t we?” Shane asked. The alien nodded, tucking the bundled alien close, a confused chirping was heard as the small alien poked its head out from the fabric, red eyes shining. Shane leaned in a bit to look at the bundled one.

“Cute shark…” Shane said as the being stepped back again. Tori sighed and began to usher the guys away. As much as she loved the boys…when they were excited neither could read the room.  
“Guys can’t come on too strong!” She said pushing them away, “Introduce yourselves later!” The boys grumbled and waved good bye. Tori looked the alien up and down as he began to relax and take a step forward, slowly unbundling the little creature in his arms and letting him back onto the sands. 

The small shark looked up to Tori and squeaked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Tori smirked as she recognized the striped face of the humanoid. She was surprised the boys hadn’t picked up on it right away.

“So…Shimazu…that your pet?”

“NO! Blue ranger, this is my son, Deimos! How did you even know it was me?!”

“Alright alright, just trying to make a joke. Its just obvious, your little you know,” Tori mimed his beard and hair, “Look, I am not about to bother you, so long as whatever it is that YOU are doing isn’t some take over the world…”

“Its not…we’re just here trying to stay safe, keep Deimos safe.”

Deimos at this point had tumbled over to the blue ranger and gently patted a mound of sand on top of her foot, looking up with bright red eyes. Tori crouched to look at the small alien. Bashfully, he looked at her. Tori smiled.

“He’s cute…now do I even want to ask who the “we” is…wait a minute…don’t tell me…the shark guy right? Vex?”

Tori watched Shimazu blush, covering his face for a moment. 

“You know if you guys weren’t evil, I’d find this beyond adorable.” She reached an open hand to Deimos. The pup gently gripped her hand and began to inspect it. Deimos looked up at her and carefully placed her hand on top of his head. Tori laughed and scratched the top of his head gently. Deimos purred and leaned his head into her palm. 

“Deimos really likes you. He’s not evil…he’s going to be able to make his own choices. Its important to Vex’s species, they have to be able to make their choice. We…we took him from a situation where he wouldn’t have gotten one,” Shimazu crouched with her. Deimos laughed and tumbled backwards to see him. Shimazu told her about the crash they had found and this one as one of only two survivors. 

“We will be staying out of your way, rangers. Nothing large, only what we are doing to survive, nothing violent. I will beg you leave us be,” Shimazu added. Tori looked up at him. 

“How BAD is the situation?”

“Very, he’s being hunted, by his grandmother, even we couldn’t handle her on our own. This the safest planet for him. We’re not about spoil that.”

Tori sighed, “Alright…I’ll let Cam in on this…do you have another name we should know you by? If you’re trying to be sneaky.”

“Yoshimada, call me Yoshimada…its my first name…if you please.”

Tori nodded, “Yeah I can do that,” she added as she took the blue scrunchie off her wrist and offered it to Deimos. The pup squealed joyfully, holding it and nuzzling her hand. 

“Doing it for him though, not you, Shimazu.”

“That is fine by me.”

“We will want to talk to you again. Possibly Vex too, if you can convince him. Even if we didn’t see you here…Cam still keeps track of ships moving into the area. SPD can only ever do so much…”

And that…SPD’s limitations…was what worried Shimazu very much.   
\--  
Vex was tired, lying on the bunk, pushing Deimos’s hammock. The pup looked over the edge to watch him. Purring gently on each swing, trying to grab Vex’s hand. Finally, he did, and the little beast squealed, hugging the sharp clawed fingers, before proceeding to fall out. He squalled in momentary panic as he dropped onto the blanket below. The dazed pup patted his own head before looking at Vex and smiling. 

“Well…at least we know he’s a little tank,” Vex snorted, gently patting Deimos’s head. Shimazu leaned over and kissed the bumped spot.

“I am guessing you took him to the water today, he actually seems tired for once. Thank you.” 

“Yes…and unfortunately…I saw the Wind Ninjas there.”

Vexacus stiffened as he played with Deimos, noticing the little blue scrunchie that finally fell out of the hammock after its occupant.

“Did they recognize you?” He asked, concerned.

“Only the blue one. I think I convinced her to keep off our backs. She was very taken with Deimos and as you can see, Deimos was a good boy and she gave him a present and she will want to speak with us…or the Samurai will.” 

Shimazu wondered if he should have kept that to himself. Vex fussed quietly over Deimos, picking up the blue ranger’s present and handing it to him. Deimos hugged it and purred. 

“While I am not sure it is wise…but seeing as she reacted alright to you and him…if she approaches again then tell her about the Brood. I am about to take any ally we can get in this moment. Even if they won’t come fight with us, it could keep him safer. I’d rather him end up in the hands of the Wind Ninjas than the Brood.”

Vex sounded tired, and overall just resigned. Deimos did not seem to realize at least, and Shimazu himself was relieved he didn’t seem to put any blame on the little beast. He was further relieved as Deimos tucked himself up to his adoptive father’s chest and began snoring away, Vexacus followed, shutting his eyes. Shimazu on the other hand was awake. He felt isolated again. No allies yet outside themselves. It was not a very fun way to live.

Part of him wanted to go find the Wind Ninjas now and speak with them, there was still light in the sky. He stood but as he began to walk out, the half awake Vex grabbed his wrist. 

“No, stay,” He mumbled, his voice garbled and tired. 

“Oh alright…” Shimazu sighed theatrically and sat down on the edge of the bed, Vex’s hand still gripping his, the mechanical hand warm in his own.   
\--  
The next day, Shimazu walked out with Vexacus, listening to him grumble. Shimazu was happy Vex did not have to run around and see to humans that day.

Deimos almost immediately set out a little call in alarm, looking around as he pointed. Shimazu and Vex drew their swords and waited. Neither relaxed as Tori and Cam approached them.

“Hey, I did warn you!” Tori said, shrugging.

“Alright, so, tell me about this supposed danger? We’re listening.” Cam said, arms crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam looked skeptically at them.

“So you mean to tell me, there is someone worse than you out there?”

“Seven…potentially more at this point, yes. Our intention is not to fight them…”

“So…being cowards like you were before?”

Vex snarled but did his best to keep his cool. Deimos was sitting in Cam’s lap. The green samurai was absent mindedly playing with the little pup as one would a kitten. 

“I don’t have an army to back me up and it is just me, Shimazu and my ship. It is not a safe situation for Deimos.”

“Based on what you said, it seems inevitable this Nefasta is going to come and get you. So are you trying to recruit us to fight for you?”

“No…just that…I want…if something happens to us, will you hold onto Deimos until my mother can come and get him?”

Tori and Cam were quiet for a moment. The only noise was Deimos chirping for attention. Tori picked the chubby pup up from Cam’s lap and put him in her own. Deimos curled up, hugging her hand. It had been a confusing half an hour for all parties involved. 

Tori was a little uncertain to how this would play out. Cam was confused and concerned at the sheer thought of an entire RACE of Vexacus. Vexacus was simply frustrated and tired. Shimazu was worried they’d be attacked and Deimos…Deimos was just concerned with WHY wasn’t anyone paying attention to him. Or enough.

Cam looked over at the pup as it reached up from Tori’s lap to paw at his necklace. It wasn’t a malicious being. Just a curious one. 

“You really haven’t given me a reason to trust you, Vexacus.”

“We have literally been here weeks and I haven’t done ANYTHING to attract your attention! You didn’t even know we were here until your blue ranger saw Shimazu! For once I am not actively trying to cause trouble! DEIMOS! PLEASE DO NOT BITE THE MAN!”

All of them looked to see the pup holding Cam’s hand in his mouth, about to bite down.

“I’ll take him around for a bit Shimazu, you might be able to handle all of this vastly better than I can,” Vexacus plucked Deimos from Tori’s lap and wandered back to the ship chiding the chubby creature. Shimazu sighed, looking a bit deflated. He looked back to the two former rangers.

“Tori, Cameron, I am really not sure how else to persuade you we are not a threat. We are here perfectly legally and we are not out to take over the world or something…years have definitely tempered our arrogance and ambition. We would much rather go about our business quietly and not draw attention to ourselves anymore. Deimos’s grandmother, Nefasta, will turn that pup into a remorseless killer, drugged and contained until he is insane. He will never have a choice outside of it. There are surprisingly, many good Charadon out there. Some work within SPD, some work simple lives… Deimos has to make his choice; it’s basically sacred to them. Just because Vexacus chose a certain path doesn't mean they all will.” 

Cam sighed heavily. He looked over at Vexacus who was by the ship now, crouched close to the ground, gently dropping flowers on Deimos’s head, catching the pup as he fell back. The beast sounded ridiculous as he chuckled. 

“So go over this again, we aren’t supposed to help you fight…”

“Correct, only take in Deimos until Vex’s mother can arrive. We will provide you with a way to contact her. You would only hold onto Deimos for a week, at most, she moves quickly.” 

Cam huffed again, “Look let me think it over. It’s a dangerous situation. All around that little thing…”

Shimazu grinned, his fangs in view, “but he is a sweet little thing. We will be here when you have your answer.”  
\--  
Vexacus was sitting in the ship at his work table. Deimos chirped and grabbed at the tools on the table. Vex gently chided him once more, pulling the tools out of his grip. The pup seemed to see this as a fun game.

“Thank you, Shimazu, for taking the lead with them,” Vexacus sighed, removing the screwdriver from Deimos’s mouth. 

“No problem, they’ll think about it. They weren’t mad when they left.” Shimazu took Deimos out of Vex’s lap. Vexacus seemed relieved, reaching up and scratching Deimos’s head. 

“What are you working on?” Shimazu asked, hovering over Vexacus’s shoulder. 

“The logs from Lamna’s ship. One of these should be a damage report of what occurred, another hopefully will store any messages. We might get a clear picture of what happened to them. Originally I was not going to look but it appears one of Lamna’s siblings is responsible for her death. I am curious if this is true.”

“Well I mean YOU were…okay stop with the glaring I get what you mean…what is the worst you survived? You’re absolutely covered in repairs…”

“Hrm…well they didn’t happen all at once and I was not gutted. That is something is no coming back from unless you have some fairly advanced surgery right there and haven’t been sitting with your guts out for a day. Probably the loss of my hand,” Vexacus looked at his metal appendage.

“Not your eye?!”

“This is my RIGHT hand, I NEED this arm! I can live without an EYE!”

Deimos fussed and covered his earholes when Vexacus shouted. He shook his little head and burrowed his face into the crook of Shimazu’s arm. 

“You know I did not mean anything, Deimos, come on out.” 

Shyly he peeked back over as Vex continued his work. The black box in Vex’s hands crackled to life and a rolling, deep voice came from it.

“Mother, are you coming to assist or not?”

“You’re my son, are you not? You will be able to make on your own.”

The recorded messages continued as Otodus argued with his mother. Deimos perked up and began calling out, looking for the owner of the voice. He became more and more frustrated as he could only see the black box. Vex tried turning it off. 

“Take him into the other room, Mazu. This is just upsetting him,” Vex pushed them both out. Shimazu took Deimos into the bedroom. The pup growled at him and cried. 

“Deimos, calm down…” Shimazu tried holding Deimos back tightly as he sat down on the bed but the pup responded by chomping down on his arm. Shimazu slowly loosened his grip, his arm now dripping blood. Deimos did not let go, even when he was completely free. 

Slowly, very slowly Deimos opened his mouth and freed the demon’s arm. The pup looked to the closed doorway between them and the rest of the ship. He began crying again, eyes fixated on the door. Shimazu reached for him again, to comfort him, but Deimos hissed and spat at him. 

A few minutes later, Vex came into the room. He looked at the pup, who was now somewhat calmer, and gently apologized. 

“He recognized the voice. He knew it was one of his parents…Shimazu…did he do that to you?!”

“Deimos was distressed that’s all,” Shimazu sighed. The pup looked a bit lost now, sitting on the mattress, staring into space. He flinched when Vex made a move towards him. Deimos tumbled backwards and pulled himself beneath the pillow pile there and became silent. 

Vex lead Shimazu out of the room and quietly shut the door.

“I think it best we leave him be for now and come back with food. Let me clean up your arm and I will tell you what the rest of the recordings talked about.”

Shimazu held up his hand for a moment and stepped back inside. He grabbed Lamna’s skirt and gently held it out to the slightly moving pile. A fat little paw slowly reached out and took the offered fabric. Deimos looked out at him and seemed to chirp apologetically before disappearing once more with the fabric.

Shimazu sat patiently as Vexacus cleaned the bite wound. It was only tooth marks, nothing removed. 

“This was clearly just defensive. I am much more grateful for my mother now that I ever thought possible. The last messages Otodus sent out were to his mother. Domina refused to come help him. It was a back forth between them…basically she said its his responsibility to come to her. Now I maybe a heartless monster, but for a mother to abandon her pup…I see it weighed on her when we visited but it was her choice to live with now. There is a message there, for Deimos or at the very least Deimos and his siblings. Otodus seems to think they all were going to survive. I think he had hope Domina would still come. It seems like Lamna’s siblings fired on their engine…one more extensively than the other.”

“Do you think Deimos will bounce back?”

“When he has a full stomach and we give him a bit of time. I will do my best to get him into the hammock since he’s already bitten you. He’s resilient.” 

“Yes but how much longer will he have to be resilient? Even I know a baby can only take so much. He’s only reaching three months old! I may fall into the sadistic category too but I am genuinely worried!” Shimazu barely flinched as Vex finished the wound dressing. Before Vex could even start speaking Shimazu cut him off, “And I do not care if this is just your species way. Deimos is just as dear to me as he is to you. He maybe a Charadon but I am helping to raise him and I will not let you make me roll over with this is just HOW it is for your people!” 

Vexacus just blinked at him as he stood and brushed by him. 

“I know, Shimazu. Deimos should not have to deal with much more. We’re sheltered here and if I have gone soft so be it. I am not as young as I once was and yes, if it means I most become…ugh…kind…fine. If its for Deimos’s sake so be it, may he better than all his forebears.” 

Shimazu turned back to look at him, nodded, and smiled.  
\--  
An hour later found both of them back in the bedroom. They were quiet as they sat on the edge of the bed near the pillow pile Deimos had hidden under. Slowly the little beast peered out, sniffing for the food they had with them. He managed to fully pull himself up. He looked to them both, expectantly.

Deimos did not protest as Vex put him in Shimazu’s lap and carefully began passing him meat. The pup was still quiet. When he was done, he looked at the bandage on Shimazu’s arm. Softly, he patted at the bandage before chirping up to him and nuzzling his arm. Shimazu ran his nails gently down the pup’s neck. Almost immediately, he began to fall asleep. Vex threw Lamna’s skirt over him and he settled further. 

“Yeah, he will bounce back fine…” Vex said gently, patting the pup’s back, “it will just take some time.”   
\--  
A few days later found Shimazu with Deimos back on the beach. The pup was still somewhat quiet. He was doing better in the sun as he gently pushed around the sand. He pulled himself into the crook of Shimazu’s arm and purred to him.

His peace was short lived. He perked up and began shouting his pup nonsense and pointing. Shimazu leapt to his feet and looked behind him. The four main Wind Ninjas stood behind him. Protectively, Shimazu crouched, guarding Deimos. 

“As much as it pains me to say this, Shimazu Yoshimada, we will help you,” Cam sighed.


End file.
